Sailor Moon Friends
by SailorCallie
Summary: What happens when the Sailor Senshi meet up with six Manhanttanites? Anything goes! An SM/Friends crossover of epic porpotions(sp). R/R. M/C, J/P, U/M, A/T, M/Y. Author's Note up.
1. Prologue

SailorCallie presents: Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Friends

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon's owned by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI Animation, and Kodansha Ltd. FRIENDS is owned by Bright/Kauffman/Crane and is distributed in North America (as well as worldwide) by Warner Bros. Television, an AOL/Time Warner company.

Author's note: This is my very first attempt at writing fan-fiction. I came up with this neato Sailor Moon/Friends crossover while watching the entire 8th season of Friends and reading various SM and Friends fan-fics from http://www.fanfiction.net. 

Synopsis: This story takes place five years after Sailor Moon both ended it's TV and manga run in Japan and it's set in an alternate Friends universe. This Friends alternate universe is from my perspective and it's also on how the series should be. Plus, it contains spoilers from various episodes of both shows, so you've been warned.

BTW, this fan-fic's dedicated to Nishi Rajin (http://www.usagiandmamoru.com) and Roni Raab (http://www.rossandrachel.com) . Without them, this fan-fic wouldn't be possible.

NOTES:

__

Thinking: Character's thinking.

****

Shouting: Character shouts/hollers/yells/etc.

(…): Author's Notes.

"": Character speaks.

… Character speaks in a foreign language (i.e., Japanese)

Prologue

New York City, Friday morning, May 17th 2002 (just before Rachel gives birth to her and Ross' child)

Time: 1:13 am EDT

Place: Monica and Chandler's Apartment (a.k.a. Apt. 20).

Monica emerged from the bathroom wiping the bile from her lips after her third consecutive trip. She thought that the dinner that she and husband of nine months, Chandler Bing, was either undercooked (which rarely happens because she's an experienced chef at Alessandro's) or the Italian Sausage she added to the Lasagna for dinner didn't agree with her at all. She walked back to her bedroom and climbed back onto the bed when she heard Chandler say something.

"Is there something wrong with you, Monica?" he inquired to his wife.

"Just blame the Italian Sausage." She replied.

Chandler pondered for a minute, then he said, "Are you pregnant?"

"I haven't purchased a pregnancy test at all since we got married and learned that Rachel's carrying Ross' unborn daughter." replied Monica.

"Well, Mon. This has to be a sign that indicates that our favorite lovebirds (other than us) are finally getting back together." Said Chandler as he turned towards Monica and smiled at her.

"Please let this be true because Rachel makes a great sister-in-law just like Carol and minus Emily." Monica said as she gets under the covers and cuddles with Chandler.

Chandler said, "Don't mention 'Emily' in front of Ross, or else..."

"He'll fall to pieces." Concluded Monica as they shut their eyes and went back to sleep.

Ross and Rachel's Apartment.

Rachel opened both the refrigerator and freezer doors and got out the pickles, Hershey's Special Dark Chocolate Syrup, and, Ross' favorite Ice Cream, Tin Roof and placed them onto the counter where she prepared for her usual midnight snack. She took the remainder of the Tin Roof ice cream and placed it into a bowl and added the pickles and syrup altogether. She then went to get a spoon when she felt a sharp pain from her abdomen area. She let out a sharp cry for help as Ross ran out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where he saw Rachel kneeling in pain.

"Rach? Are you alright?" Ross inquired.

The pain eventually stopped and she got up. "Now I am." Rachel replied to Ross.

Ross inspects Rachel's midnight snack that she was going to have before the pain started. "Our daughter's going to be born in a matter of days, and you're eating 'junk'?" he inquired.

Rachel becomes angry and turns to Ross. "Listen to me, Ross Aaron Geller. You're the reason why I'm pregnant in the first place. I've been carrying our child for the past nine months just because the condom you wore on the day she was conceived was 1% ineffective, therefore resulting in her conception."

"We were working on Monica and Chandler's wedding invitations at the time, remember?" inquired Ross.

"Well. Just for your information," replied Rachel, "for the past nine months, I've endured a disloyal and politically incorrect father who won't accept the fact that I'm raising the child myself instead of marrying you and raising her, a mother who's pissed off at Monica due to a Baby Shower invitation snafu, and a middle-aged loser who has the hots for me!"

"Oh God." Muttered Ross.

"Yes, Ross. Gunthar's in love with me and he doesn't know about me knowing about his infatuation of me." Said Rachel as she sits down and starts to eat her snack. She continues. "And, it's a damn shame that he's not the father, or else my Dad would disown me the same way he did to Jill two years ago."

"And, why wasn't she at the shower yesterday?" inquired Ross.

"Last minute cancellation due to appendicitis." Replied Rachel. "And, it's true because my Mom told me." She finishes up her snack and then cleaned the dirty dishes and placed them into the dishwasher.

"That's a shame." Said Ross.

"It could've been worse, Ross. Gunthar could be the father of **MY** child, and the minute he (A/N: Rachel's taking about her belligerent father, Dr. Leonard Green) learns about it then I'll be up the creek without a paddle." Explains Rachel. "Besides, Gunthar's old enough to be my Goddamn father, so why the Hell does he see in me?"

"He's perverted, that's why." Said Ross. "Remember Elizabeth who was 12 years younger than me."

"Yeah, and I've dated her father, Paul, in case you've forgotten." Replied Rachel. "After all, these **_so-called_** May-December romances between us has got to go."

Joey and Phoebe's Apartment (#19)

Joey Tribbiani relaxed himself on his couch while watching a rerun of "I Love Lucy" on TV Land. (A/N: I've picked the "Bitter Grape" episode of "I Love Lucy" b/c it's so funny.) He's been suffering numerous bouts of insomnia for the past three nights ever since Phoebe moved in since her twin sister, Ursula, kicked her out as a result of the break-up between Eric and her. Joey giggled at the sight of Lucy and an Italian woman fighting in the grape bin making sure he didn't bother Phoebe who's in a deep sleep.

__

I've always wanted to go to Italy. Thought Joey. _But, I'd never had the chance in all of my 31 years on this Earth, to go to Italy. My sisters were **always** the lucky ones, but Joseph Francis Tribbiani never got the chance to go because I came down with the damned Chicken Pox when I was seven and was forced to stay home._

Just when the episode ended, Phoebe started to say something in her sleep. "No, Ursula." Joey arched and eyebrow. "Pheebs?"

"No, Ursula! **NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" she shouted as Joey ran towards her and woke her up. Phoebe woke up with sweat covering her face. "Oh, Joey. I'm glad you're not Ursula."

"Another nightmare." Said Joey.

"Yes. And this time around, she's going to kill me." Replied Phoebe as she embraced Joey.

"Easy, Pheebs. It was only a dream." Said Joey.

"Yeah, right. I've seen this one coming since I've moved in with you after Ursula kicked me out." Said Phoebe as she shed some tears. "It's all my fault."

"No Pheebs. You did the right thing by telling Eric the truth about Ursula. Besides, you're her twin sister." Said Joey.

"Yeah. And she's the descendent of 'Jack the Ripper'." Joked Phoebe as she and Joey started to laugh together. 

Meanwhile, in Central Park. Two lonely figures are walking in the dark areas of the famed park.

"I can't get to sleep at all." Whined the white-haired man.

"If he can sleep, so can we. But, we're still in the Japan Time Zone and we're here in New York to perform on live television in several hours." Replied the brown-haired man as they walked towards a nearby bench and sat down. "Stupid jet lag." He muttered.

"Now Taiki." Replied his pal.

"Oh, Yaten. We've tried those over-the-counter sleep aids with no success. Our bodies are not accustomed to the medicine on Earth." Replied Taiki. "Besides, what would Seiya and Princess Fireball say if we went through another restless night."

"On the other hand, right now Usagi and Mamoru's heading towards New York to participate in a summit at the United Nations with Pres. Bush and other world leaders to talk about world peace and taking care of business with that Osama bin Laden jerk." Said Yaten. "After all, bin Laden's responsible for what happened on 9/11/01."

"Maybe once this summit's taken cared of, we can finally earn some rest." Said Taiki as he gave out a big yawn.

"We better head back or else we're neck-deep in trouble. You know how Seiya is with us whenever we're late." Said Yaten.

"Yeah." Said Taiki as they both teleported back to their hotel room.

Did you like the prologue? Please review. If you have any questions, please e-mail them to: MacrossMoon99@hotmail.com. The next installment will be out by the end of the weekend due to ff.net's server relocation.


	2. Chapter One: A Surprise Return, Expect t...

SailorCallie presents: Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Friends

Chapter One: A Surprise Return, Expect the Unexpected

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of either Sailor Moon and/or Friends.

BTW, please more reviews. The more reviews, the more chapters that I'll add later on.

NOTICE: Any characters that don't belong to either show are from my own creation, otherwise they'll be noted at the start of any future chapter of this fan-fic. Also, I will use the original names from Sailor Moon instead of the North American ones, with the exception of Hotaru and the Three Lights. If you don't get it, here's a list of what I'm talking about:

Usagi: Serena

Mamoru: Darien

Ami: Amy

Rei: Raye

Makoto: Lita

Minako: Mina

Haruka: Amara

Michiru: Michelle

Setsuna: Trista

Chibi-Usa: Rini

Now, on with the show

This chapter is dedicated to the heroes and victims of 9/11/01

That fateful day: 9/11/01

Setsuna woke up to a beautiful Sep. 11th morning in New York City where she, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru have been staying for the week because of Michiru's upcoming concert at Radio City Music Hall, but then she got a disturbing premonition that'll change New York City for years to come.

'I have to notify Mayor Guliani right now.' Thought Setsuna as she quickly got dressed and headed out of her room and too the taxi to Gracie Mansion . (A/N: It's where the current NYC mayor lives) Once she arrived, she got into Guliani's office and told him the startling news.

"Are you saying that the World Trade Center towers are going to be attacked in a matter of minutes?" inquired Rudy as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes." Replied Setsuna. "I may not look like a psychic, Mr. Guliani, but I know that it's the truth." Just as she's explaining to Mayor Guliani, one of his aides barged in with the shocking news.

"A plane just hit one of the Twin Towers." Said on of the aides.

"How long ago?" asked Rudy.

"Two minutes ago." Replied the aide. "The morning news shows are right now suspending their programming to show the coverage to all over the country."

"WHAT?!" shouted Setsuna.

"It happened, Miss Meioh. I'm sorry." Replied the aide as he left the office.

'I've got to contact the others. I can't contact the Inners because they're back in Japan, so it'll just be Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and myself, Sailor Pluto.' Thought Setsuna as she found a private area to contact her fellow Outer Senshi. "Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru. Come in." said Setsuna.

"We've already heard about it." Replied Michiru. "This is NOT right."

"Some idiot who calls himself, Osama bin Laden, is 100% liable for this because he pulled a similar stunt eight years earlier," Said Haruka in her usual husky voice. "except that what happened then wasn't as severe as… OH MY GODS!" she yelled as she saw the first tower collapsed right before her eyes.

"What?!" inquired Setsuna.

"The first tower collapsed!" Replied Haruka. "I just saw it on MSNBC."

"We've got to take action. Lower Manhattan isn't safe." Said Hotaru.

In less than an hour, the foursome became the Outer Senshi scouted Lower Manhattan for both survivors of the recent attack and frantic citizens when another plane crashed onto the second tower.

"Silent Wall!" yelled Sailor Saturn as her purple-hued shield covered both her and the people surrounding her in a ten-mile radius. 

"Help me!" yelled a woman from a nearby building. "My husband's trapped from one of the buildings and he needs his diabetic medication in three hours, or he'll die!" The woman gave Saturn the medicine.

"Hang on, ma'am." Replied Saturn. "Help's on the way." She instantly contacted the others. "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto! There's a woman who's husband is in dire need of his diabetic medication in less than three hours."

"Do you have the medicine?" inquired Pluto.

"Yes. Now all we need to do is find him." Replied Neptune as she heard a voice coming from nearby. "Excuse me, are you a diabetic?" she inquired.

"Yes. I forgot my medicine this morning and my wife's always reminding me to take them on time." Said the disheveled man as both Uranus and Neptune helped him out of the rubble on what was the first WTC tower. "Your friend's a real sport."

"Thanks, sir." Said Saturn as she gave the man his medicine.

Meanwhile in Greenwich Village.

Sailor Pluto just saw a mysterious man who had just both witnessed everything and laughed like a villain.

'Whoever he is, he must be responsible just like Osama bin Laden, to destroy both towers on the same day.' Thought Sailor Pluto as she chased that man into a dark alley.

"Stop right there, Sailor Pluto, or should I say Setsuna Meioh." Said the mysterious man.

"Who the Gods are you?" said Sailor Pluto as she prepared to do her Dead Scream attack.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your brother." Said the man as he disappeared from the face of the Earth. "We'll meet again, sister."

'Dammit!' thought Pluto. "I don't have a brother, you idiot!"

Present day

Setsuna woke up just in time as the plane that she and the others were on are about to land at NYC's Kennedy airport. Usagi, a.k.a. Eternal Sailor Moon and as Crystal Tokyo's Neo-Queen Serenity, prepared herself for her upcoming speech at the United Nations along with Pres. George W. Bush, England's Prime Minster, Tony Blair and other allied leaders as they band together to stop another wave of terrorism from happening in the United States once and for all.

"Another dream, huh Setsuna-chan." Said Hotaru.

"Yes, Hotaru. And it's the same one from before." Replied Setsuna as she stretched her arms. "Someone claims that I'm his sister, but I don't even have a brother or even sister. I'm just an only child."

"Something's not right." Uttered Rei as she also woke up.

"Is that about my dream, Rei?" inquired Setsuna.

"Yes." Replied Rei. "It seems that whoever claims to be your brother, wants to reunite with you."

"That's not how the dream ended, Rei Hino." Replied Setsuna. "It's as if whoever claims to be related to me want to get rid of me."

Rei became dumbstruck. "No." she whispered. "Why would someone get rid of you?"

"That's what I want to know." Replied Setsuna as the pilot announced that the plane will land in 30 minutes. "We'd better buckle up."

Shortly after landing, Usagi and the others noticed three familiar faces hold up a sign with the surnames Tsukino and Chiba on it.

"Gods, can it be!" said Makoto.

"Seiya!" said Usagi.

"Taiki!" said Ami.

"Yaten!" said Minako.

"It's nice to see you again." Replied Seiya as he noticed the two-year old toddler that Mamoru's holding. "And this must be Chibi-Usa, the future Small Lady of Crystal Tokyo." 

"Yes, she is." Replied Usagi. "The apple of both Mamo-chan's and my eyes."

"So, what brings you three to New York?" inquired Makoto.

"Simple." Replied Yaten. "We're here to perform the English version of 'Search For Your Love' on the Today show, which means that we have to get to 30 Rockefeller Center right away and rehearse."

"Does Japan still remember us after we've departed back to Kinmoku five years ago?" Taiki inquires to Ami.

"Of course. The Three Lights even made it to the Japanese Boy Band Hall of Fame." Replied Ami.

"So, what are we waiting for. There's a breakfast feast waiting at our hotel." Said Seiya as Usagi rubbed her empty stomach. "Are you hungry, odango?"

"Yes. I haven't eaten since we left Tokyo." Replied Usagi as everyone chuckles.

A/N: If you're waiting for the meeting between the characters of both Sailor Moon and Friends, then wait until the next chapter, Collision Course/The Long-Awaited Meeting, for that to happen. Plus, the return of the mysterious man from the 9/11/01 flashback. BTW, I'm **_not_** going to add the next chapter until I get a **least** 5-10 reviews b/c I only got two (or three, give or take) reviews since I've uploaded this story. In short: **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Two: Collision Course, The Long ...

SailorCallie presents: Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Friends

Chapter Two: Collision Course/The Long-Awaited Meeting

Rated: PG-13 for language, violence, and the usual double entendre humor found on FRIENDS.

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi-sensei owns Sailor Moon, BKC, Warner Bros. Television and NBC owns FRIENDS, I own the new characters, the plot, The Whole Nine Yards. :D (sorry for the pun on the last one.)

Author's Note: It's finally here, the third chapter in which the Pretty Soldiers meet the six Manhattanites. Remember the summary, ANYTHING GOES! BTW, I need reviews, **_please!_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:58 am. The Three Lights have arrived at their destination, 30 Rockefeller Center, to perform on the Today Show's Annual Summer Concert Series.  
"You baka had better stay awake." Said Seiya as the trio got out of their limousine. "We're making our North American television debut, and we have to look good.

"We're still in Japan Standard Time, Seiya. Yaten and I should be asleep instead of being awake." Replied Taiki.

"It's the stupid jet lag." Replied Yaten.

"I don't care." Replied Seiya. "We want America to love us and **not** hate us."

In a matter of time, a hour-and-a-half later, the Three Lights finally made their North American television debut.

"They're called the Backstreet Boys of Japan, and today they make their North American television debut. Ladies and Gentlemen: The Three Lights!" announced Matt Lauer as the Three Lights began to perform an English version of "Search for Your Love".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    Search for your love.....
    Search for your love, Search for your love,
    You are always shining,
    Your smile is just like a tiny star.
    I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight)
    That day I couldn't protect you,
    I can only hold my remorseful tears,
    What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart)
    Search for your love, crystal of the universe
    Search for your love, don't cry for me
    Search for your love, as a matter of fact
    I love to hold you tightly.
    I've always been looking for your sweet smell,
    to convey my voice. (I love you)
    Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)
    Our Princess
    Answer me right away (Answer for me)
    Answer me gently (Answer for me)
    Passing through the remote night sky,
    I'm making a wish in front of a shooting star.
    I'm mumbling to myself to see you, (please convey my message starlight)
    Time flies by quickly, I've grown up.
    Finally I feel; the pieces of memory are not enough. (please stand by my side sweetheart)
    Search for your love, the silver seed
    Search for your love, the boat is floating
    Search for your love, madly
    I was swept away by the current.
    I've always been looking for your sweet smell,
    to convey my voice. (I love you)
    Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)
    Our Princess
    Answer me right away (Answer for me)
    Answer me gently (Answer for me)
    Answer me right away (Answer for me)
    Answer me gently (Answer for me)
    Answer me right away (Answer for me)
    Answer me gently (Answer for me).....
    ---------------------------------------------------------------

It is now 11:13 am. Joey arrives at Central Perk (A/N: where the gang's been hanging out for almost a decade), still suffering from his current bout with insomnia. He looks drowsy, but he's still awake.

"Hello." Said Joey as the gang replied 'Hello' back to him.

"Still battling insomnia as usual?" inquired Chandler.

"Yeah." Replied Joey as he turned to Phoebe. "Hey, Pheebs. You've missed a great episode of 'I Love Lucy' last night."

"The one about the Italian movie. That's hysterical." Replied Phoebe.

"Yet, I've **got** to get help if I want to sleep again." Said Joey as he sat down next to Phoebe and Monica who's reading an article in Cosmopolitan about impending motherhood. (A/N: If you didn't read the Prologue at first, you'd better do that before continuing.) "Mon, are you and Chandler expecting?" he inquired.

"We're not sure yet." Replied Monica as she continues to read the article. "I have an appointment to see Dr. Daniels later today. Just wish us luck after being married for nine months, it's time for the stork to arrive."

"And it's about time that my baby sister becomes a mother." Said Ross. "You and Chandler have what it takes to become the perfect parents."

"And I won't become like my so-called **father** who turned gay, had a sex-change, and now lives in Las Vegas, not to mention my mom divorced him in the process." Said Chandler as he held back the life-long anger that he kept to himself against his transsexual parent since who-knows-when. (A/N: I have no idea when Charles Bing, Chandler's dad, had the sex-change operation, but it must've happened a few years before the series started.)

"It won't happen, Chandler." Said Ross as he hugged his brother-in-law. "I swear on Nana Geller's grave."

Meanwhile at Bloomingdale's

"I never though New York can be this expensive." Said Makoto as she and Minako went to do some shopping. "Look at this dress. It's $599.99."

"Eep!" replied Minako. "I wonder how much is that in Yen?"

"It is 73,066 Yen." Said Ami as everyone gasped in unison. "And that's just a week's allowance if you're the richest person in Japan." Everyone sweatdrops after Ami finishes her answer. (A/N: I had to use a money conversion website to get the exact amount in Japanese Yen.)

"I hope my MasterCard can cover that one." Said Rei as she checked on her monthly credit via cellphone. "WHAT?! Only $100 left!" she yelled.

"That'll be the last time Yuichirou will through an extravagant birthday party for Rei-chan." Said Luna.

"I heard that." Said Rei as she turned off her phone. "And you're right, Luna. I'll make sure that Yuichirou-baka pays every cent of it."

"This city's changed a lot since 9/11." Said Artemis as he scratched his ear. "Everyone thought that they're scared out of their wits since the attacks, but they've proved that they're strong enough to overcome the terror that was the worst of times."

"That's why were here to represent Crystal Tokyo." Said Makoto as she found a Prada purse. "And, Mayor Mike Bloomburg is going to be at the United Nations too." (A/N: Bloomburg's the current mayor of New York because on 9/11/01, Rudy Guliani was the mayor at the time.)

"That's right." Said Minako.

A few hours later at Central Perk

"Going somewhere?" Ross inquires Rachel.

"To Bloomingdale's, Ross." Replied Rachel.

"For what?" inquired Joey as he gave off a big yawn. "Sorry." He apologizes.

"To pick up Monica's dress, that's why." Replied Rachel as she and Monica simultaneously gets up.

"Let me come. I need the exercise." Said Joey as he gets up.

"Just keep your mitts off Rachel." Said Ross as the trio left.

__

You stole my line, Ross. Gunthar angrily thinks to himself. _I swear to God, Rachel Green will be mine one day and there's **nothing** you can do to stop me._

Ten minutes later in the streets of Lower Manhattan

"Oh my. All this walking's making my feet hurt like hell." Said Minako. "Tenth Street wasn't that large."

"You can say that again." Replied everyone.

"We'd best hurry up or else my water's going to break." Said Rachel as she slows down.

"C'mon, Rach. We're almost at Bloomingdale's." said Monica.

"I happen to be carrying your soon-to-be-born niece that your dumbass brother impregnated me with." Said Rachel.

"Just because the condom's 1% ineffective." Said Joey as he got hit from Rachel's purse. "OW! Sorry I said that." He muttered.

"Just watch it next time." Said Rachel.

"For Kami's sake, how long until we reach Macy's." said Minako.

Just then, the unthinkable happens as both Minako and Joey collided with each other. "Oh man. I'm so sorry." Said Joey as he help Minako up from her fall.

"That's okay. I can help myself." Said Minako as she laid her eyes on Joey for the first time. "Ay, yay yay."

__

What a woman. Thought Joey as Monica snaps him out of it. "Oh, sorry for my rudeness. I'm Joey Tribbiani and this is Monica Geller-Bing and Rachel Green."

"Nice to meet you, Joey. I'm Aino Minako and this is Ami, Rei and Makoto."

"Nice to meet you, Aino." Said Joey.

"It's Minako actually because we're from Japan and it appropriate to announce one's name by first the family name then the given name." Explained Ami.

"I get it now, **Minako** Aino." Said Joey.

"And where are you three going?" inquired Makoto.

"To Bloomingdale's to pick up my new dress that I've put on hold three months ago." Said Monica.

"And, who's the father of Rachel's child?" inquired Minako as everyone sweatdropped.

__

Oh, God. I knew this would happen. Thought Joey.

"The father's a paleontologist, isn't he?" inquired Rei as Rachel becomes astonished at her answer.

"Yes. His name's Ross Geller and he's one of the most idiotic men in New York." Replied Rachel.

"Then, aren't you two married." Said Ami.

"Nope." Said Monica. "They **did** get married in Las Vegas three years ago, but they get separated in lieu of an annulment."

"That means that you and Ross are still married, even though you're separated." Said Makoto.

"Correct. It was nine months ago just before Monica and Chandler get married that Ross and I conceived our child while working on the invitations." Said Rachel as she laid her hand onto her huge stomach. _Stupid Ross._

A short time later at Central Perk, Setsuna arrives and order three Grande lattes and a large hot chocolate for Hotaru. She then gets a strange feeling that she doesn't even know about.

__

When will that mysterious man ever leave me alone? He claims to be my brother, but I have no brother. Thought Setsuna as she retrieved her order. She then noticed Ross, Phoebe and Chandler sitting at their usual couch. 

"When will Monica get back?" inquired Chandler. "She has an appointment later on."

"I hope she's pregnant so that my daughter will have a cousin to play with." Said Ross.

"Me too." Replied Chandler as he notices Setsuna for the first time. "Good God. I've seen punks with different colored hair, but this one's serious."

"Careful, Chandler." Reminded Phoebe.

"Thanks." Replied Chandler as he was once again reminded that he's married to Monica.

Setsuna walks towards the trio. "Konichiwa."

"Oh, hello." Replied Ross.

"Wait a minute? You **speak** Japanese?" inquired Chandler.

"Yes." Said Ross. "Watashi no namaewa My name is Ross Geller."

"Meioh Setsuna." Replied Setsuna as they bowed in unison

"And this is my brother-in-law, Chandler, and our friend Phoebe." Said Ross as both Chandler and Phoebe shook Setsuna's hand. Just then, Monica, Rachel, Joey and the Inners all arrived at Central Perk.

"Setsuna-chan!" exclaimed the Inners as they ran to embrace the Soldier of Revolution.

"Oh! You know her?" replied Monica.

"We've known her since 1993." Replied Minako as she winked to her fellow Senshi.

"What's going on here?" said Usagi and Mamoru in their civilian clothes as they entered. (A/N: Although they are Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, they're still Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba to their friends and family.) Usagi then notices Setsuna with the Inners. "Setsuna-chan!"

"Hello, Usagi-chan!" said Setsuna as Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru all entered. "Oh, to our new friends, you've already met Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usagi and Mamoru. I'm Setsuna Meioh and this is Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru."

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Haruka." Said Chandler.

"I'm a woman." Said Haruka. "And, yes, I'm often mistaken for a guy." 

__

Ooops! Thought Chandler.

"Does anyone want to order?" inquired Gunthar as Hotaru requested a large hot chocolate. "I'm sorry, miss. We just ran out."

"BAKA!" yelled Hotaru as she slams her fist onto the counter. _If I were Sailor Saturn right now, I'd kick his ass._

"Gunthar Larson, allow Miss Hotaru Tomoe a large hot chocolate!" demanded Rachel.

"Or else she'll turn into the Incredible Hulk." Said Michiru. "Besides, there's an old saying, 'The Customers' **ALWAYS** right', and you should take that advice **ALL** the time."

"Fine." Muttered Gunthar as he prepared Hotaru's hot chocolate, then gives the finished product to the disguised Senshi of Death and Rebirth.

Just then, something strange started to shake the entire Manhattan Island.

"That's odd. Earthquakes are very rare in places other than the Pacific Ocean." Replied Ami as she used her mini-computer to pinpoint the epicenter.

"Setsuna Meioh! Where are you?!" yelled a man's voice that came from no where.

****

"NO! This can't be" yelled Setsuna as she grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong, Setsuna?" inquired Ross.

"It's nothing." Replied Setsuna. _Sorry to lie to you, Dr. Geller, but, this is a matter of life and death for not just me, Setsuna Meioh a.k.a. Sailor Pluto, but for everyone on this planet Earth. Whoever's after me will have to come and find me first._

Just as Setsuna's finishing up her thoughts, time all over the world has come to a complete standstill.

"What?!" exclaimed Minako.

"Time all over the planet has ceased." Replied Ami.

"That's impossible." Replied Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan's right." Said Usagi.

"What are we going to do? We're the only ones who are moving right now." Said Minako as everyone took a good look among themselves, including the now-still Gunthar.

"At least that middle-aged loser will leave you alone." Said Ross to Rachel.

"Good because my Dad will kill him if he laid one finger on me." Replied Rachel as everyone left Central Perk.

"So, Rachel. When are you due?" inquired Ami.

"Any day now." Said Rachel.

"Are you and Ross married?" inquired Minako.

****

"No!" said Ross and Rachel. "Just separated."

__

This sound like you two needs help from me, Aino Minako a.k.a. Sailor Venus, the Soldier of Love. Minako thought as everyone arrived in a dark and abandoned alleyway.

"So, why are we here in this dark alley for?" inquired Monica.

"Monica's right, folks." Replied Chandler.

"Although time has stopped, I have a feeling that someone's out to get one of us, probably Setsuna." Said Rei.

"Why you, Setsuna?" inquired Joey.

"I have no idea, whatsoever." Replied Setsuna.

Phoebe began to scream when she saw the corpse of a deceased mixed-breed tabby. **"DEAD CAT! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Both Ross and Chandler began to remove the dead cat from Phoebe's sight and placed it into an empty trash can. "Take it easy, Pheebs." Said Joey, "Ross and Chandler removed the dead feline and it's in a safe place now."

"Thank God." Muttered Phoebe as the Inners and Outers began to remove their henshin sticks. "What are you doing?" she inquired.

"It's time that all six of you get to know our **_true_** selves." Said Usagi and she used her brooch and yelled, "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Tuxedo Power, Make Up!" yelled Mamoru.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" yelled Ami.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" yelled Rei.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" yelled Makoto.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" yelled Minako.

"Uranus Crystal Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Haruka.

"Neptune Crystal Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Michiru.

"Saturn Crystal Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Hotaru.

"Pluto Crystal Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Setsuna.

All of the Inners and Outers transformed into the Sailor Soldiers at once to the amazement of the sextent.

"Oh my God, you're **the** Sailor Soldiers!" said Rachel.

Author's Note: This is the end of Chapter 3. The 4th chapter's going to be worked on and with my new job, it'll be awhile before the next installment's uploaded. **_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	4. Author's Note

SailorCallie presents: Sailor Moon Friends

Author's Note

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi-sensei owns Sailor Moon, BKC, Warner Bros. Television and NBC owns FRIENDS.

When I've gotten my last review by BenRG, I was both thrilled and confused at the same time. BenRG, a FF.net reader, said that the FRIENDS met the Inner and Outer Senshi on the streets of Manhattan. The truth is: The Inners (Ami/Sailor Mercury, Rei/Sailor Mars, Makoto/Sailor Jupiter and Minako/Sailor Venus) met Monica, Joey and Rachel as they were heading towards Bloomingdale's to pick up a dress that Monica put on layaway a month prior to the start of this fan-fic while Setsuna/Sailor Pluto enters Central Perk and meets with Ross, Chandler and Phoebe. Then, Haruka/Sailor Uranus, Michiru/Sailor Neptune and Hotaru/Sailor Saturn all arrived at the same time Setsuna ordered their drinks.

As for the formation of Crystal Tokyo, although Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist (since it's the year 2002 A.D. and it'still called Tokyo) until over app. 900 years into the future after an ecological disaster froze the Earth (which happens in several years time, according to http://lianne_sentar.tripod.com/emer.html) and every living being fell into a state of dormancy (i.e., a long sleep) until the Imperium Silver Crystal unfroze the entire world, thus Crystal Tokyo is born. Even though the Inner and Outer Senshi mentions Crystal Tokyo, the Crystal Palace where Usagi and Mamoru woke up one morning years later after Eternal Sailor Moon saved the universe, was in fact built for the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo, hence Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion.

This excerpt, from MoonPrincess.com, explains what happened in the anime version of Sailor Moon:

****

Shortly after Sailor Moon defeated Galaxia, Mamoru and Usagi were married.  
  
Several years later, an ecological disaster froze the entire Earth. The people of Earth fell into a state of dormancy and they slept for nine-hundred years.  


When the 30th Century came, the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal awoke Usagi. Eternal Sailor Moon used the Silver Crystal's powers to unfreeze the Earth and its people. She created a peaceful city, much like the Moon Kingdom from the Silver Millennium, and this city was called "Crystal Tokyo". Usagi became its ruler, known as Neo-Queen Serenity and Mamoru became its king, King Endymion. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus became the guardians of Crystal Tokyo.

In the manga version of Sailor Moon, Neo-King Endymion (Sailor Moon R's Dark Moon arc) explained to Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Venus and the guardian cats, Luna and Artemis (who happens to be human as a result of Luna recently giving birth to their daughter, Diana, who'll go onto be Chibi-Usa's guardian cat during the SuperS arc of both the anime and manga) that:

****

"The lifespan of people in the Silver Millennium is about one thousand years. After adulthood is reached, the aging process is stopped. When Selenity was 22, she ascended to the throne and gave birth to the first princess. After that, she maintained the same figure. It's all because of the power of the Mystical Silver Crystal. I have also become a member of the Silver Millennium, and so have the same longevity. Crystal Tokyo, like the Silver Millennium, entered the age of long life when we ascended to the throne in the 21st century. Now most of the people on Earth enjoy long lives from the power of the crystal. We lived on Earth in peace. That is, for a time. Now Crystal Tokyo is in ruin. Only the Mystical Silver Crystal can save the world. But Neo-Queen Selenity is the only one who can use it, and she won't wake up. So there's nothing we can do..." (excerpt courtesy of Mr. Alex Glover from www.UsagiandMamoru.com, created by Miss Nishi Rajin.)

As for FRIENDS, I don't believe in divorce and annulment at all, so I say that even though Ross and Rachel eloped in Las Vegas, they've decided to separate in lieu of divorce, something those stupid writers on the show never thought of. Monica and Chandler are happily married, but if you've read to prologue and are thinking that she's pregnant, I'll reveal it in either chapter 3 or 4. Joey and Phoebe haven't found happiness with other people, but you'll just have to read on to see what'll happen next. As the author, I'm **_not_** going to give away the plot.

I will be starting on Chapter 4: Two mysterious people, one good, one bad, sometime this week, so please give me some time because I work the evening shift at Double Dave's pizza from 4 PM to 9 PM Monday through Friday, which means on Thursday nights, I have to tape FRIENDS. The good one is an original character while the bad one is a familiar face.


End file.
